Celine Zhou
Celine Zhou is a student from Cadence Junior High, the school that Maryann Chang used to attend when she lived in New York. She is Maryann's best friend. Appearance Like Maryann, Celine is Chinese-American. She has wavy black hair and brown eyes and she is described as petite. She dresses in sophisticated and fashionable clothing. Personality/Notable Moments Celine has been friends with Maryann since she was little, and their parents are best friends as well. The two girls grew up and did everything together, from watching shows on Broadway to frequenting the shops of Chinatown. The girls share the same the same hobbies, such as theater. Even though Maryann and her family ended up moving away to live in Georgia, the girls' friendship didn't cease; the girls contact each other through Facetime and social media every day. During Maryann's winter vacation, Celine's parents and Maryann's parents surprise them by presenting Maryann and her sister Melody with plane tickets to visit the Zhous in New York for a week, along with two of Maryann's friends. Celine is excited to see her old friends again and meet their new ones, but she has secrets regarding Maryann that are accidentally revealed, such as her relationship with Alan Nguyen, a boy whom Maryann had a crush on before; this and Celine's other lies negatively impact their friendship. When Maryann calls Celine out for her behavior, Celine lashes out at her and accuses Maryann of jealousy and tells her that she's a loser that Lakewood, which at first ends their friendship. However, after a few days of reflecting, Celine reveals that she had been jealous of Maryann for maintaining her popularity without trying too hard and apologizes, and she reassures Maryann that her accomplishments at Lakewood will come soon. Maryann also gives Celine her blessing on her dating Alan, and Celine and Alan finally tell each other how they feel and share a New Year's kiss at a New Year's Eve party. After Maryann moved away, Celine became the flourishing queen bee at Cadence, receiving the lead female role in a school play and becoming seventh grade class president. However, she becomes insecure about her popularity and acts mean-spirited towards some students while trying too hard to befriend snotty eighth graders, such as Hailey Lin, who don't care about her. This is evident in her behavior towards Leah Harrison and Regina Daniels, Maryann's friends from Georgia, when she doesn't want them to help out with the welcoming party that she throws for them, which turns out to be a party that she threw just to impress Hailey and her friends. After she and Regina have a falling out, which culminates in her smashing food in Regina's clothes and Regina slapping her across the face, she apologizes to Leah and Regina for making them feel unwelcome during the trip to New York and hopes to make things better with them during the rest of their trip. Trivia *Celine's best friends besides Maryann are Gwen Wheeler and Haruka Nakagawa, two of her other longtime friends. *Celine's parents are Shirley and Sun Zhou, two Chinese immigrants. Category:Other characters Category:Characters